dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Appule (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 4 Appule collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Part 5 Keshi Set *Release date: 1990 This miniature Part 5 Keshi set has included a few of the characters from the Namek Saga, Ginyu Saga and some characters from the Bardock movie. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Malaka, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Captain Ginyu, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Goku, and Appule. Banpresto *DWC World Collectible Series Volume 6 *Release date: 2010 Following the first initial Banpresto DWC sets came the vol. 6 series released in May, 2010. This set included Appule, who stands at 8 cm and like the rest of the figurines, comes packaged in mini-boxes and displays the featured character in front of the box and others in the same set on the side panel of the box. The figure was released in 2010 and is listed as collectible number DBKai044 and is from the Kai series vol. 6. This Appule comes with one arm resting to his side in a grip and the other swiftly saluting his superior officer in a sharp and sleek motion of his hand. The piece also comes with a small base to stand on. *Freeza's Force Series Volume 3 *Release date: 2010 A genuine collection offered by Banpresto is the “Freeza’s Force” series, which includes almost all of Frieza’s military regiment along with his remarkable spaceship. Some figures in this set are only available as a part of this series and are extremely rare. Appule appears once in this series. His figure in this set was released on May 25, 2010 and is collectible number 013 in this very large assortment. This figurine comes with his arms gripped beside him as his legs are spread out, apparently in a temperamental posture as he carries out Frieza's dirty work. Much like the entire set, the figure is detailed in a glossy and shiny look. Others included in this same set are Blueberry, Raspberry, Frieza in his first form, and Frieza in his second form. Model Kits *Statue Model Kit Series *Release date: 1993 A B-Club model kit statue released in conjunction with other Banpresto and Bandai vinyl and resin-based series has brought forth a very vivid Appule piece. This model kit was released in unison with other B-Club pieces and stands at the basic statuette size, holding a vicious grin and an arms-crossed posture with his legs spread apart on the base ground. The detail on the specks running on his skin are phenomenal and the detail around his expression is also noteworthy. Modeled similar to his villainous cohorts, the elite warrior Appule stands firm as he maintains a strong overconfidence. The highly detailed statues come in a paint job reminiscent of an airbrush technique. Other than the Namekian ground and the unique base, Appule's expression is that of a very vicious joy, detailing his wicked eyes even through the shine of his equipped scouter. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise